Here Comes the Bride
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: After a bad break-up, with a woman from his past, Percy seeks the comfort of an old friend. When that old friend (now his girlfriend) gets pregnant, his mom pushes him to marry her. But will a chance encounter at a Bridal Shop, change his wedding plans completely? PERCABETH!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Percy and Luke :) I am not Mr. Rick Riorden, he owns all PJO names not me. I wish i did... the idea belongs to Kathleen and I (mostly Kathleen :))**

_**Prologue: **_

The ring felt heavy in his pocket, as he stood numbly in front of his old friend's door. He stood, straight as a stick, his eyes uncharacteristacly dead.

"Percy!" She squeeled, as she pulled him inside. He resisted for a moment, before allowing himself to sink into the red head's stiff arms. He almost made a run for it, he almost ran back to _her._ Almost.

**A/N: **Reviews are greatly appreciated! We'll try to update soon...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I am not as creative as Katherine, and I dont have time to figure out some witty way to say this so, ****_All the Characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan, but the ideas are completly made up by Katherine and I, but mostly me (Kathleen speaking)_**

**CHAPTER ONE**:

_**(HEHEEHEHEHE BIG LETTERS!^^^^^^^^^)**_

As he listened to the phone ring, that high, irritating sound reminded him of his girlfri- _fiancée_. She had been nagging him about how they were destined to be together for two months. They had been together three months. Enough said.

"Percy, honey!" A shrill voice called from behind. He sighed as he turned around. It felt like the day was never going to end- she just wouldn't back off for more then an hour without coming right back. She was like a boomerang, but this one actually worked. And talked. A lot. Like all day.

" Rachelllllllllll. Hey" He frowned slightly before plastering a smile on his face.

"How was work?" She asked casually.

" I don't know, you tell me, you were calling me all day, shouldn't you know?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but the truth rang clear.

" Oh," Her voice hit a cold edge before springing up again, " No, I meant how is your money? Raking it in still?"

" It would be better if I could actually _work,"_ he replied still scrolling through his to do list, on his IPhone.

" Oh well, that's good because in a couple of months we are going to be adding a third member to our relationship!" She squealed. He looked up.

" Let me guess... We're getting a puppy!"

"No silly!" She laughed, a high shrill sound. "I'm pregnant!"

**Authors Note:**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Sorry, i had to do that :)**

**OK, so we are going to be posting shorter chapters at the beginning, but as the story progresses, they will get longer!**

**Unfortunately, Katherine will be leaving for sleepaway camp on sunday :( So we will try and post all through this week, because we porbably wont be able to post this saturday.**

**But, i am going to be here :)**

**Because i, (Kathleen speaking) Have no life. **

**Which is good for you :)**

**If you put us on Fav's, and or Alerts, we will do the same.**

**If you PM us, we will get back to you ASAP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hi guys, it's my turn for the disclaimer. None of the characters belong to me. Or Kathleen. They all belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. Obviously, I am not him... Only the ideas belong to Kathleen and I. I have to to the silly disclaimer so i don't get sued by Mr. Riordan's ****lawyers :)**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Recap:**

"No silly!" She laughed, a high shrill sound. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

He looked at her with absolute horror and disgust on his face (**A/N FROM Katherine: on his handsome face (FROM KATHLEEN shut up dimwit ^^^^^^^^) **

"I'm sorry… did I just hear the words 'you' and 'pregnant' in the same sentence?"

"Yeperonnie!" She squealed in delight.

"Are you _sure_?" he asked still paralyzed in shock.

"Absolutly positive!" She ginned.

" Rachel, there must be a mistake... this doesn't add up." Dead silence, just like the calm before the hurricane.

"You don't believe me?" She started to sob.

"No, I… I um, yeah I, no, I don't believe you, Rachel" He stared blankly into her grey- oops, green, very, very, very, _green_ eyes (certainly not grey eyes), trying not to let worry spread across his face.

"Why would I make something like this up?" she sniffled, "Why would I lie to you?" He ran his hand through his ebony hair.

"Rachel, it just doesn't add up, I mean I haven't even seen you in like 3 weeks." He looked her dead on, her eyes cold and hard, almost a little too cold.

"Percy, I'm pregnant with _your_ baby and that's the end of it," she snapped, "I'M going to start looking for maternity clothes," She squealed, changing moods, just like that, leaving Percy alone in the entrance hall. He didn't think mood swings came until the second trimester. He reached over and picked up his phone.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Percy? Honey, is that you?"

"Who else calls you Mom?" he asked her, before realizing what he said and wishing he could take it back. He sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Well, your old girlfri- oh, never mind that, dear. How are you?" she asked him.

" Well… I've been better…"

"Is everything ok with you and Rachel?" Her voice held concern in it. She was clearly worried for the well-being of her son and that… possum.

"Well, speaking of her, um, well…" he stuttered, "Rachel 'claims' that she is pregnant…"

"Oh…" His mothers voice fell a little, " Well, at least your old enough to take care of the child, and one of you is mature enough for it," she said, trying to see the bright side of the situation. "Besides, you already have a ring to give her from-"

"No, Mom. No one is getting that ring." He paused for a moment, remembering. "Mom, how is this even possible?" he ranted. His mom had always believed him, even when no one else did.

"Darling, maybe something did happen, but either way, Rachel is pregnant, and she says the baby is yours. Trust her. That child is going to need a father. You don't want this child to have to grow up like you did. Do you?" Percy paused for a moment.

"But we did fine! You were a good single parent," he pleaded with her.

"Percy," she warned.

"Fine… But wait! Rachel has money!" He tried once more.

"Honey, its Rachel. Money isn't going to get her anything but a Nanny for that child. We both know darn right, she isn't capable of being the parent that child needs."

" But Mom, I'm not capable of being the parent that kid needs either." He was getting desperate, being with Rachel, the possum, for the rest of his life was _not_ an option.

"You'll do a heck of a lot better of job then she ever will."

"Mom… I-"

"Percy, that baby needs you. If it lives with Rachel, it will be hooked on drugs before it can talk." Percy chuckled at this, picturing it in his mind.

"Alright Mom, for the sake of that baby, I'll stay… I love you."

"Percy… I'm proud of you. I love you too, honey."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you. Bye." He hung up, and let himself sink to the ground thinking '_How do you propose to a possum?'_

* * *

Rachel waited until he hung up before quietly switching off of her boyfriend's phone line, and back onto her Skype call.

"It's working perfectly," she told her _friend_, "Thanks a ton!"

"No problem, babe. Listen I have to go, but I'll see you on Friday? Normal time?" His husky voice answered.

"You know it, sugar. All right, bye-bye!" she exited the program, and made sure to log out of her account, before searching: Maternity Clothes. And closed the page, without looking at a single thing, just to throw him off her trail, and trick him into believing she was as innocent she portrayed herself to be.

**A/N:**

**Hello! Kathleen speaking, in the disclaimer that was Katherine speaking :) just letting you know.**

**As you might be able to tell, but we are trying to post as much as we can during the week because Katherine is going off to sleep away camp for the week on Sunday, and we don't have time to post this saturday.**

**You might be wondering why i don't just write it all myself, after all, i only have to do one chapter. Well, it's because I can NOT EDIT! I AM AWFUL! I HAVE NO GRAMMER SKILLS JUST WRITING SKILLS :D**

**Thank you everyone who is following oe supporting us! **

**Especially:**

**kit catt ****luvs Percy j**

**missmetaldetector**

**TheDaughterOfPoseidon**

**MegJackson**

**erinthebookworm**

**TheLostDaughter**

**2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion**

** .73**

**ArtemisApollo97**

**tigerluckybiggy**

**Penelope Lane Jr**

**annbutt99**

**If you would like to get onto this list of supporters then make sure to leave a comment, PM, Fav, or follow our story!**

**Ok we will most likely post another chapter onWednesday Or Thursday maybe :) but don't be surprised if this is the last post of the week :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters... yet ;) They all belong to Mr. Rick Riordan, although all of these ideas belong to Katherine and I. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

The bell hovering over the door to Bell's Bridal Shop dinged as Percy walked in, with ill grace. Rachel was clutching his arm as she steered him in to pick out the most sparkly, biggest, most expensive rock. Not in just the entire store… the entire world.

"I hate diamonds…" Percy muttered.

"I'm sorry, honey. What was that," Rachel asked him, sickly sweet. But Percy wasn't listening. He was remembering the day he was about to propose to _her_. The only woman he had ever loved…

* * *

_It was a hot night as Percy and the love of his life strolled through Central Park. Percy noticed that his girlfriend was unusually quiet._

_"What's troubling you?" he asked her quietly. He could always tell when she was upset. Her beautiful eyes were clouded over-_

_"Nothing's wrong… I'm perfectly fine," she whispered. But Percy knew something was wrong. He could feel the ring weighing down in his pocket. This was the biggest moment of his life. Hopefully, after tonight she wouldn't be his girlfriend… she'd be his fiancé, his soon-to-be wife. _

_"Honey Cakes…" he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. Her grey eyes glared into his sea green ones. "Sorry," he hastily corrected himself. "Annabeth…. I love you. A lot… I want to create a future with you… Annabeth… Will you make the happiest man in the whole world and marry me," he asked, now on one knee. Percy could see the tears slipping down her cheeks. _

_"Percy… I'm sorry…" Percy looked at her stunning face, glowing in the light of the moon, shock etched on his face._

_"What?"_

_"I can't… We can't-"_

_"Can't what?" demanded Percy, his voice raising an octave._

_"… Be together," whispered Annabeth, not meeting his eyes._

_"Of course we can! Annabeth, I love you, you love me-"_

_"I don't. Love you. I don't." Annabeth looked up and saw that his eyes were full of tears. Just then Thalia jogged past the pair, "BITTER SWEET MEMORIES, THAT IS ALL IM TAKING WITH ME, SO GOODBYE, PLEASE DON'T CRY, WE BOTH KNOW IM NOT WHAT YOU NEED!" _

_"Thalia! Not now!" Annabeth cried._

_"AN WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"_

_"I will always love you Annabeth, and there is nothing you can say or do to make me change that!"_

_"Percy-"_

_"I HOPE LIFE TREATS YOU KIND, AND I HOPE, YOU HAVE ALL YOU DREAMED OF! AND I WISH TO YOU JOY AND HAPPINESS, BUT ABOVE ALL THIS I WISH YOU LOVE!"_

_"Please move on Percy, and I will pray every night, that someone can love you the way I never have, and never will."_

_"AN WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS A LOVE YOU!"_

_"I Will ALWAYS love you!" Percy sung along._

_"Goodbye Percy." Annabeth said, blankly. She turned and walked away from the only bit of happiness she had. Tears were pouring down her cheeks._

_"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS A LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU, AN WILL ALWAYS LO-"_

_"SHUT UP THALIA!" yelled Annabeth_

_"I'm sorry Annabeth, I couldn't hear anything over my Houston, did you say yes? Can I be the maid of honor?"_

_"There will be no wedding." Percy looked dead into Annabeth's eyes, before turning and slowly walking away, still in a daze._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Did you say anything? I was trying to remember the lyrics to that Whitney Houston song… I Will Always Love You."

"Awww, Percy! I'll always love you too," squealed Rachel. "You know what? That should be the 1st song we dance to as a married couple!"

"NO!" Percy shouted, a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"I was thinking how much I hated the song," Percy lied.

"Oh come on Perce!"

" Hello! I'm Silena, the owner," a young, pretty brunette said. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long! This is going to be your consultant, Thalia-; I'll leave you guys to it! Have fun!" She sang.

"Annabeth! What did you do to your hair!? And your eyes… and your body!? You have certainly let yourself go… Are you planning to lose a few before the wedding?" Thalia asked.

" Um-Thalia, you remember Rachel… she's is my fiancée. Not Annabeth."

"Oh," Thalia deflated.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has supported us, we are very sorry about not posting last Saturday, we are getting very busy, and it is getting hard to write consistently, but we are doing our best. Sorry again, about the wait. So... whos excited for "Baby Cambridge"?**

**Hope you enjoyed, we doubt you will get any surprises from us during the week, but be on the lookout! See you next week! Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hi guys! Kathrine here! Here's the typical disclaimer: All names belong to Mr. Rick Riorden, author of Percy Jackson. Not me... or Kathleen for that matter. We only came up with the plot line of the story. Hope you enjoy!

PS- Who's excited for Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters!? Finally! After 3 years... It's coming!

**Chapter 4:**

"I want this one!" Rachel squealed. Percy looked in the direction she was pointing, and quickly looked away, seeing the price of the ring. 11.8 million. That was about 11.8 million over budget.

"Oh yes, that is the Pink Graff Diamond in the world, it's the second biggest one in the store-"

"What is the biggest!?" Rachel's eyes lit up.

" We don't need to see anything bigger-"Percy started.

"OH! But we do!" Rachel looked Thalia dead in the eye. "Show me the ring." Her voice became deadly cold, and stooped down to normal volume.

"No."

"But, Percy! This is our wedding! We are only getting married once!" Rachel nagged.

" No, Rachel, I only have so much money… I'm not that rich-"

" Yes you are," she turned to Thalia, "He's the second richest man in the _world._"

"Rachel, no I'm not," he sighed.

"Don't be so modest," she waved him off, "_And_ he _was_ the most eligible bachelor in the world… until last week."

"Ookayy. Thalia, I think I'll come back _alone _next time."

"Oh Percy, your so silly! This day is all about the bride!"

"Rachel, why don't you go with Thalia to start looking for dresses, while Percy and I pick out the ring," Silena had re-appeared. The pair watched the crazed possum grab a handful of dresses, and slink into the pink dressing room. Dragging a horrified Thalia trailing behind her.

* * *

Percy ran over to Silena and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank the Lord! You truly are my guardian angel! You've saved me from the devil's assistant!" Silena grinned.

"Percy? What happened!? Last time you were here, you were with…" She stopped as she noticed Percy's eyes clouded over. "You know what, forget I said anything."

"No, its ok, I was just thinking about her too…"

"What happened? Why are you marrying this… Possum!? You were just about to marry the most beautiful girl ever, but, for reasons unknown, that didn't work out. Next, you became the most eligible bachelor, and now you're with her. She's not even your type! You two are totally not combatable! You're not being forced into this, are you? Because you can sue for that you know," Silena ranted.

"Sel, I'm fine-"

"No your not…"

"Silena, listen to me," he grabbed her shoulders, "Rachel was there for me when no one else was… she was the only one who I could be around for a long, long time, and if this is the way I have to repay her, then so be it."

"Well… I was there!"

"I know you were," he sighed, " and I thank you for that… everyone wanted to be there, but all of you reminded me of her. Every memory you tried to cheer me up with, involved Annabeth somehow. Silena, I couldn't even talk to my mom for a while, because she loved Annabeth so much!"

"Maybe there's something in Annabeth's life that you don't know about-"

"Nothing could be so bad that she ruined my life, so badly that I couldn't even talk to my mom." Silena saw the hurt in his eyes, but she couldn't bring herself not to defend her friend.

* * *

"PERCY!" A piercing voice screamed. The two turned around from the ring department and looked over to see Rachel, in a dress so big, it barley fit through the door.

"Ah yes, that dress is the only one of its kind, it was my mother's last creation, before she disappeared. She made it custom… for the queen of England, but she went missing, just before the big reveal. We found it only months ago." Silena told Rachel, as she walked over. Percy watched, as Rachel's eyes grew so big he almost looked for those dilating drops that you get at the eye doctors.

"The Queen!? We'll take it!" Rachel squealed, in delight.

"Rachel… you can't even fit through the door." Percy stared in disbelief at the overly poufy dress.

"Alrighty… well, if we are done here, I guess we can go ring you up?" Thalia asked.

"No! I need a dress for our reception!"

"Rachel-"

"No Percy, its ok. Why don't you and Thalia go talk about the different things you would like at the reception, I'll help Rachel get another dress, ring her dresses and the ring up, then we can all meet up again to discuss what you have chosen, get Rachel's opinion on it. We can come back tomorrow and begin to work on the last details of the reception?" Silena went on commando consultant when she started to talk about the plan for the next two days.

"Sounds good…" Percy looked to Rachel, waiting for her to nod in approval.

"How about I get my dress, while Percy and Thalia plan the ceremony? I want to plan the _entire_ reception." Silena stared at Rachel, shocked. It was obvious no one had ever disagreed with her.

"Ok… I suppose we could do that, although I thought you would want to be involved in the ceremony, as that is the most important part of the wedding." Silena pressed on.

"No. The most important part- wait, why am I arguing about this with you!? I am the rich one, I am your client. The customer is always right, so why should I have to prove that I'm right to someone _obviously_ beneath me? After all, you are working for me." She stared at the owner as if daring her to say something else. "And if you even think about responding… then, I will just take my business elsewhere. In fact, I didn't even want to come here in the first place! I came just because Percy wanted to come here! I thought I would let him come."

**A/N:**

**We are SOOOOOOOO sorry that we did not post last saturday! Katherine just got back from camp that day. I had 12 hour camp every day this week... it was awful. We are becoming less and less available:( Katherine's swimming is beginning to become more of a priority and I have begun my color guard season. i am preforming at a parade later this month :). We are trying our hardest to post. I promise that if not on Saturday, we will try to post at least once a week. Lucky for you, we were both very available today, so we were also able to write the chapter that we will post on Saturday. I am going on a lake trip with a few of my friends, so Katherine will post on Saturday.**

**We would like to thank those who continue to support us, but we have not gotten anyone new who has supported us, but the ones who have previously, are still being so kind as to continue to read our story.**

**Exciting news: our storyhas gotten 1,346 views yay! Thank you to all of our viewers!**

**Katherine will most likley post a list of supporters on Saturday :)**

**If you PM us, we will do our best to get back to you ASAP**

**Thank you all so much! hope you enjoyed this chapter, we will definatly be posting on time this week! so... in 2 days, you will have the next chapter :)**

**!yay!**

**sorry this was so long**

**R&R No flames!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! It's me Kathrine. Just wanted to thank all our reader for their continued support... You guys rock! So heres the disclaimer: All ****characters belong to Mr Rick Riorden, certainly not Kathleen or I. We only own the plot :) **

Chapter 5

"Rachel!" Percy stared in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, oblivious to the looks on everyones faces. Percy pulled her aside.

"Rachel, that is not something you say. I'm sorry if I seem like your mother, but if this is how you are going to treat my friends, then im not sure this marriage is going to work, pregnant or not. This is not how you act around people. I don't care if they are the poorest or ugliest people in the world, you will treat them with respect. So, unless you want to be single, you better go over there and apologize!" Rachel stared at him.

"I will act the way I darn want to act. You have to marry me, I'm having your brat, and if you want any part in raising this thing, you better shut your mouth and let me do as I please." She stared at him, with something different in her eyes. For once they held a threatening edge, reflecting that some kind of thought went through her head. She turned around to face the two shocked consultants and whispered to Percy, "And we all know what your Mother would say if you left me to raise the baby. In fact, she might not even talk to you... even I know she is the only reason your marrying me." Percy stared at her, he had no response. Who could come with a response to that?

"How about we start the planning tomorrow? So you guys have some time to sort this out as a couple?" Silena suggested.

"That would be great," Percy spoke quickly, so that Rachel didn't have time to undermine him. He hoped Rachel hadn't noticed, but the cold, withering look he was getting from Rachel was saying otherwise. "Come on Rachel, lets go... NOW!" he grabbed his fiancée by the arm and practically dragged her out Of the shop.

"Rachel-"

"No, Percy! You are sleeping on the couch tonight!" she yelled, stomping to the car. Percy followed her, wondering how he got into this in the first place. He couldn't help but think about what Silena had said to him. He had everything going for him, even without Annabeth... Although she had brightened his world. He had a great job, had great friends... he had everything he needed, he could have anything he wanted. But he had to choose Rachel.

For the first time since he started dating Rachel he wondered why. Why he hadn't chosen someone else. Just because Rachel had helped him during a difficult time, he felt the need to repay her by dating her. A lot of his friends helped him, why should she be the exception? Besides, she was his friend, and that's what friends were supposed to do, right? Help each other in times of need. So why did he feel like he owed her something? Did he even like her? Or love her for that matter? "No," he thought. "I will never love anyone else... Not after Annabeth. I gave her everything! I gave her my heart and she threw it away!"

"Percy," Rachel announced, breaking him from his revire. "I'm going out to a club with a few of my friends. Can you just drive me there, instead of home?" Percy just looked at her, still wondering what she had that made him date her. He usually didn't like girls who partied hard, he liked them to be somewhat polite, but still outspoken, self- effiacant, smart and beautiful, inside and out. He wanted a girl who knew when to shut up, and when not to. He hated girls without a filter, when they just didn't know when they crossed the line. Oh, he was such a hypocrite. Rachel was almost the exact opposite. She was rude, never stopped talking, too outspoken, and she had almost no filter, she had crossed the line way too many times.

"Rachel are you sure you want to do this? We are in a bad part of town, and it's late. I don't feel comfortable letting you go out and drinking," Percy tried to reason with her, forgetting for a momment she was carrying his child.

"Percy, I'll be fine." She gave him a pecl on the cheek before steping out of his Mercedes . He almost let her go, before one thought changed his mind.

"Rachel! Are you crazy!? You're pregnant! You cant go drinking when your pregnant!" Percy grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back into the car.

"Don't worry Perc, I got her. I'll make sure she isn't drinking... or doing anything she shouldn't be doing," called a tall, handsome, young man. He had short cropped sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes and an athletic, muscular build. The only not-so-appealing feature was a pale scar that ran across his right eye.

"Thanks Luke, it really means a lot."

"No problem," Luke smiled at Percy.

"Please take care of her.., she is having my kid. She needs to be really careful," a concerned Percy warned.

"Of course, you trust me don't you?" Luke asked. Percy paused a minute as if to reconsider... he almost continued pulling Rachel back into the car and going back home.

"Yes, yes I trust you Luke." Percy let her wrist fall to her side.

"Good, I will see you around 3 a.m." Before Percy could argue, Luke whisked rhe red- head away. The young, dark haired man sat in his car for a moment, before driving off.

-3:45 a.m-

Percy had been looking through one of the old scrapbooks Grover made him, a few years ago. He flipped the last page, expecting a blank back, but instead there was an envelope labled 'Percy and Annabeth'. He hesitated a moment before ripping it open.

Percy and Annabeth,

Is it weird that I'm writing you a letter? Yeah probably. But I don't think I could ever be able to find the words to tell you if I was actually talking to you. So, I guess I should just come out and say it. As you may, or may not know, I have polio, meaning I can never walk again. Remember how I used to be able to bear it because I liked how I was like FDR? Well now I'm even more like him. I have been diagnosed with cerebral hemorrhage, and Percy, that means there is bleeding in my brain. The doctors say I have a year to live, but I don't think so. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if I died tomorrow. But I will keep fighting. The doctors are doing everything they can, and everyday I am hoping for a cure. If not for me, then for everyone else like me. I am being taken to the hospital about an hour after I give this scrapbook to you, but I doubt you will find it for a while. Percy, I know you just throw sentimental things under your bed:).

I am so happy that you two are finally getting married! I will fight everyday to be there, because Percy, I am expecting to be your best man… ;). I love you both so much, and I can only hope that you will see this before I am dead. I will be at the hospital, if you want to come visit. I hope you do. You will probably think I have gone missing... I do not want to talk to anyone back at camp. To be honest, I'm a bit emabarassed that I have been reduced to this. I hope to see you soon, and I wish you guys every happiness... you guys are meant for each other. I have never seen a couple more in love, and I will fight everyday, to survive long enough to show Juniper that I have found that love too.

Lots of love,

GROVER UNDERWOOD

Percy stared at the letter, tears in his eyes. The only thing Grover had ever asked of him was that he made Annabeth happy in their marriage. The phone rang a third time, before he could no longer ignore it.

"Percy Jackson speaking."

"Percy, its Luke. I need you to come to the hospital...now. Rachel is sick, I mean really sick." Percy was out the door before Luke even finished.

"I'lll be there in 5 minutes! Don't wait for me!" Percy hung up, panicked, and shoved the letter into his pocket before speeding out of the drive way.

It felt like time wouldn't go fast enough! He considered his worry wasn't as much for Rachel as it was the baby, before forcing himself to believe that he cared about Rachel as well. When he got to the hospital he rushed over to the greeters desk, quickly asked the nurse what room Rachel was in, before sprinting through the hospital.

"Rachel!" He cried as he rushed over to his sickly looking fiancée.

"Perce," She managed to say before she began to spill her guts into the trash bag. She emerged looking slightly green.

"What happened?" Demanded Percy.

"I would like to know as well," The doctor came in behind Percy.

"Luke?" Percy prompted.

"Well... we went out clubbing, I got a little too wasted to wtach Rachel... and next thing I know she's sick, and I'm driving to the hospital." Percy knew Luke was holding back, but he didnt have time to question him further.

"Do you know anything about her medical history?" The doctor asked.

"I only know that she is about 6 weeks pregnant." Percy told the doctor.

"Hold on, she is 6 weeks pregnant and she was out at a club?" Percy looked down, guilt washing over him.

"Yes sir, see we had just been wedding dress shopping and we got into a fight... so when begged me to let her go clubbing... I wasn't going to until our genius friend, Luke here, swore he would watch Rachel.I guess you see how that worked out." The doctor nodded.

"Ok, so... she was already nursery stress from the argument, when she went drinking under the supposed 'supervision' of this young man. It seems she had alcohol poisoning. I need an emergency ultra sound... who is the father of her child?" Percy raised his hand.

"I need a blood sample so that I can make sure the baby's blood is not infected," the doctor informed Percy.

"Anything I can do to help, I will do." Percy replied earnestly.

"Right this way," the doctor motioned Percy into another room.

"Son, how old are you?" The doctor asked as he punctured Percy's slightly tan skin with a needle.

"I am almost 25." Percy answered.

"When was the last time you were drunk?"

"Not since I was 22... Why, sir?"

"Percy, you seem like a very honorable young man, so I am going to give it to you straight. The likelyhood off this girl cheating on you is through the roof."

"Why do you say that?" Percy asked, in surprise

"Because these blood samples are not adding up... now, I'm going to go in there and ask her, but I am just warning you. I think it would be best if you walked around a bit, go visit someone maybe?" Percy just nodded, still paralyzed in shock. He could just barley hear Rachel through the door.

"No! That can't be!" She screamed, in agony. Percy stood up and walked out of the room, letting his legs guide him to the department Grover was in.

* * *

Percy stood in front of his friend's door. For the first time, the nurses had tried to prepare him for what was coming, but nothing ever could.

"Grover?"

"Who is it?" A frightened voice called out, in the dark.

"It's me. It's Percy, Percy Jackson."

**A/N:** **So Kathleen wrote this chapter while I edited it :) Kathleen was so inspired by the Lone Ranger music she finished this in 2 hours :) She was in her vibe :) This is by far our longest chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Personally, this is my fav chapter. So in this chap we introduced Luke and Grover! I realize people dont get polio anymore, but Grover can't walk. That's the ****disease I came up with :) We defiantly will be posting next Saturday... We want to thank all our viewers, supporters and reviewers for their continued support, especially:**

kit catt luvs Percy j

missmetaldetector

TheDaughterOfPoseidon

MegJackson

erinthebookworm

TheLostDaughter

2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion

.73

ArtemisApollo97

tigerluckybiggy

Penelope Lane Jr

annbutt99

Fiona

PJO Luvr

0mgjenny

Guest

Athena's gray owl

PJACPMKE4EVER

Bambino01

Pmarvin

Annabeth Chase1219101

What' supbuddy

B-ballismylife14

Littlemixlover17

Runner of Sorts

maddie4836

Daughterofwisdomandwater

MarMar5678

Redisawesome

Percybeth love

Pizzabreadsticksandmms

ChildOfWisdom

pineconeface666

hope21009

Oruno

Thank you guys so much! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: as you all know we do not in any way own the PJO series, that belongs to Mr. Riordan, Katherine and I only own the idea not the characters, except for a few original characters.**

Chapter 6:

"Percy? Where's Annabeth?"

"She... isn't here." Percy's stomach tied up into a knot, knowing what was coming.

"Why not, is she ok?" He asked, concerned.

"I... I reall... I don't ... We haven't ... I mean, we aren't ... I ... She said no. We aren't getting married. Heck, we haven't talked for 6 months. But never mind that, how are you?"

"I don't know how good I can be, stuck in a hospital for nearly 3 years." Grover chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry man," Percy began.

"No it's okay... I mean how could you have known where I was? I sure didn't tell you, or anyone for that matter...How are you?"

"I'm ok. I got my dream job-"

"You got the job!?" he cried.

"Yeah, I'm head of recruitment for the Yankees. I decided to quit the marines, try and spend more time with Annabeth, but I guess that didn't really work out," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm engaged and expecting to be a dad."

"That's great! To be honest, it's kind of weird seeing you all grown up... I mean, last time I saw you, you were working at camp, training to be in the marines, partying hard-"

"I became sober right after my dad's accident..." Percy looked down.

"Oh..." Grover remembered Percy when his dad died. He saw Percy in a way no one ever had before... he was drinking, and some nights he would sleep on the streets. He even considered quitting the marines. But after six months Annabeth made him go sober. Percy cleaned up his act, he got sick and never saw Percy or Annabeth again. Until now.

"So who are you engaged to?" Grover asked.

"You remember Rachel Elizabeth Dare right?"

"The red head with the obsessive crush on you?"

"That's the one."

"And you guys are having a kid!? No way!" Grover cried.

"Way! Yeah, but Rachel was a little irresponsable and she got wasted... Now she has alcohol poisoning and they can't get an ultra sound because they need to know my blood type so they can see what the blood type should be. But my blood doesn't match the babies. The doctor believes she cheated." Grover listened quietly, still glad to hear his friends voice for the first time in 3 years.

"Do you think she cheated?" Grover asked. For such a simple question Percy found it hard to put his opinion into words.

"I don't know, I don't want to believe that she was cheating on me, but it's hard not to." Percy closed his eyes.

"Let me ask you this, would it really matter?" Grover asked.

"I don't know..." he answered once more. "I mean, no one deserves to be raised by Rachel." Grover searched Percy's eyes for something he knew that his friend didn't have.

"Do you even love Rachel?" Percy pondered this question.

"I want to, after all she is pregnant, and that baby needs a father... but no... I don't love Rachel, I think I love what she did for me, not Rachel the person." Grover nodded.

"Percy, I know this is pretty off topic, but I want you to know that I could die any day now, the doctors didn't think I would live this long. Now they really dont know how long I have left." The news hit Percy like a block of bricks.

"What!?" He cried out.

"I know it is hard to accept, but you need to face reality, I am going to die by the end of this year, I am. And nothing is going to change that. You can yell and cuss all you want, but it isn't going to change anything. Trust me I've tried. You have to face the inevitable sometime, why not do it while your ahead?"

"What do you mean?" Percy braced himself for what he was going to hear, knowing that no preparation could prepare him for the blow.

"At the end of this year, I am going to tell them to let me off the incubator ." Percy's eyes welled up with tears.

"But you said you were going to keep fighting, you said in your letter you would fight until the end!"

"Percy, that was 3 years ago, I have done almost everything I wanted to in my life. I have a wife, 3 kids, I worked my dream job, I watched my friends grow old and mature. What more could I want? The only thing left in my life that I need to see is you and Annabeth happy, weather you are together or separate."

"Grover, I know you don't get this, but you mean something to people, just because you are content with your life doesn't mean that other people don't want to do things with you!I want you to be my best man! At my wedding!"

"Percy, I am trying everyday to wake up the next morning, and I will continue to do that until the day comes where God will no longer have a use for me here on earth." Percy looked at Grover, his fears finally boiling over.

"God may not have a use for you, but I do, I have to go, but I when I come back again next week I want you to be sitting in that bed, making those corny scrapbooks." Percy turned and left Grover alone in his room once more.!Percy wiped his tears away before stepping into the room with Rachel.

"The baby is perfectly fine," the doctor announced, his voice different then when he talked to him previously. Now, he spoke blankly and robotically. You never would have thought it had only been a few minutes since they had spoken.

"That's great!" Percy grinned. The doctor pushed past him, and just before he left whispered in Percy's ear.

"Son, I'm so sorry, I was wrong about you. Good luck, I wish you joy and happiness..." the doctor was just about to leave.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name?"

"Chase. Doctor Chase."

**A/N: Hey guys, so things are really picking up, i, (Kathleen) am getting very busy preparing for a parade at the end of the month. Katherine is about to start swimming. So it is getting very hard to update, but we are doing our very best!we would like to thank all of our supporters! We are so thankful to those who leave all of the comments and who are favoriting us, and following us. Especially:**

103008-03-2013Annabeth Chase121910108-01-2013ArtemisApollo9707-08-2013Ath ena's gray owl08-01-2013B-ballismylife1408-01-2013Booknerd462 208-05-2013FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois08-04-2013K ayla-NCIS-Gomez08-04-2013LOLbooks08-04-2013MarMar5 67807-21-2013MegJackson07-08-2013PJACPMKE4EVER08-0 1-2013Perfectlyhappy08-04-2013Pizzabreadsticksandm ms07-12-2013Runner of Sorts07-08-2013That demigod in hogwarts07-08-2013TheDaughterofPosidoen07-08-2013W hat'supbuddy08-01-2013WoahItsYou08-03-2013bambino0 108-01-2013daughterofwisdomandwater07-21-2013dr472 08-09-2013erinthebookworm07-08-2013hope2100907-08- 2013kit catt luvs Percy j07-08-2013littlemixlover1708-01-2013maddie483607- 21-2013 .7307-08-2013pineconeface66607-08-2013pmarvin08-01 -2013

tigerluckybiggy

**Sorry if we missed anybodyIt it is getting very difficult to get everyone, wjich we are so thankful forRehire you liked the chapter! R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the plot. It belongs to Riordan. So without further ado:**

**Chapter 7**

"No Grover, I'm not even kidding! I swear… it was her dad! Same hair, same eyes…" Grover looked at his old friend, still astonished that only a week ago he didn't even know where Percy worked.

"Well what did you do after you found out Rachel's doctor is your ex-fiancé's dad?"

"Nothing! He just walked out of the room and never came back in. I assumed the appointment was over."

"Did you wait for him to walk out of the building?"

"Why the heck would I do that? I'm not some kind of stalker!"

"Ok… then why are you telling me all of this?"

"I feel just like I did after the breakup… I keep seeing her everywhere I go! I remember there was this one girl… I only saw her back but she had long, blonde, curly hair and-"

"Your stupid." Percy shot his friend a glare.

"Shut up."

"No! I mean, when you are planning your wedding… how can you not think of her? It should have been her instead of that good for nothing-"

"And Iiiii will always love youuu! I will always love you!"

"What was that?" Grover asked.

"It's Thalia, she was playing on my phone the other day-"

"What? Is she twelve?" Percy laughed, a bit taken aback by Grover's aggressiveness.

"Ha-ha, I know! Sorry, I've got to take this… I'll see you next week."

"Do you promise?" Percy's sea green eyes met Grover's dark ones. For once, those dark eyes held fear, uncertainty. Percy gave Grover a pat on the back and a nod before answering his phone as he left the hospital.

"What?"

"Well then… Someone's in a mood…"

"Thalia, what do you want? I'm kind of busy…"

"No, silly goose! I'm not Thalia! I'm your fiancée," trilled Rachel.

"Oh, sorry Rachel," Percy said, not really sorry at all. "What could you _possibly_ want with me now?"

"Actuallllllllyyyyy! This is such a cu-winky-dink… It's about Thalia!"

"Is she ok? How much bail money does she need," Percy asked, fearing the worst. Thalia had a knack for getting into trouble at the most inconvenient times.

"None! But… she got her dream job. She's now a relator… we got assigned to a new consultant, some girl named Anne! I just met with her," she chirped.

"So… why are you calling me?" Percy asked, confused.

"Because I want you to come and meet her! You guys have to plan the ceremony today!"

"Rachel, I know you may not believe it… but normal people work. It's the middle of the week, I can't just drop everything I'm doing and come do whatever the heck you need me to do."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I just got off my break and now I'm in the car, on my way back to work. I have a meeting in about twenty minutes," Percy sighed.

"Oh goodie!" I'll send her over in an hour and you guys can plan whatever the ceremony involves over lunch!"

"Fine."

"So what time will you be home?"

"Why?"

"Because, I need to know," said, her tone hitting a cold, hostile edge.

"Late. Like every Wednesday…" He could almost hear Rachel breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'll send her over in an hour! Tootles!" He heard the line go dead, but he stared at his phone for a brief second before stepping out of his car.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jackson," droned his secretary, Camille.

"Hello, Camille. Anything new?"

"Just that mandatory, important meeting started ten minutes ago." Camille stated, not bothering to look up from her computer.

"No, that cant be! I always get to my meetings at _least_ ten minutes early!" he cried starting to run.

"It would appear you are twenty minuets behind your schedule, Mr. Jackson!" she called after him. Percy sprinted to the conference room, burst through the heavy, polished, wooden door expecting to find the room packed, but found a single person in the room fit for a hundred.

"Mr. Kaine, where is everyone?" Percy looked around the empty room.

"You can call me Bruce now, Percy. I feel as if were both at a special place, you and I."

"Bruce, where is everyone," Percy persisted

"Well, they all left… after the CEO quit."

"What? Which one? Was it Donald?"

"No Percy, it was you." His ex boss let the words soak in a moment before continuing, "Someone called in and told us of your little plan…"

"Sir, with all due respect, the Yankees were falling apart at the seams. A-Rod getting suspended… even you had to have realized that we couldn't continue the way we have been. Now, we have a bad reputation with our fans."

"Percy, I hired you because I really thought that you were not going to be one of those guys, guys who are all about the money… I thought you would be the kind of worker who would stick by this team through better or worse-"

"I didn't marry this team! Although this team would be a better fiancé then the one I've got now…"

"Is that what you want? Fewer hours? I can give you that!"  
"Bruce, Mr. Kaine, I just don't think that I can work in baseball forever, I really have to go… I have a lunch meeting, thank you so much for the help and advice. It's been nice talking with you." Percy started walking out of the room.

" Percy, I want you to know that you will do great anywhere you go."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." Mr. Kaine's- Bruce's blue eyes started tearing up as he watched his best worker walk away.

"If you ever need me or my wife, Shelia, please… do not hesitate. We're here for you. Through thick and thin," he sounded chocked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Kaine."

"Your farewell party is next Saturday…"

"Goodbye, sir" Percy quickly shut the door before his ex boss could say anything else. He went to office grabbed all his belong and rushed pass Camille, not bothering to say goodbye to the cranky, old assistant. He took a right and headed to _Bernardo's Resterante _to meet with his new consultant. He stepped into the resturant, and sat at the table, waiting for the new wedding planner 'Anne' to come. At exactly one o'clock a tall, pretty blonde walked into the restaurant's revolving doors.

" Excuse me, are you Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, ma'am that would be correct." He stood up and turned around to face the woman.

"Annabeth…?"

"Long time no see," she acknowledged awkwardly.

**A/N: Hey guys, our activities are starting to cool down, its like the calm before the storm! Anyways, we will try to post again this week, because we have nothing to do :). We would like to thank those new supporters and those who continue to support us. We will not be posting a list of people today, but on our next post i promise we will! We are now up to 4,000 views, yay! Thank you so much! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Riordan. We only own the plot.**

Chapter 8

She still looked just as beautiful as he rembered. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls, ending at mid-back. She wore a white corset top with black velvet roses on it, black pants and black satin heels.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?"

"I'm your new consultant, can I sit?"

"I guess so."

"How are you?" she asked.

"Oh? So now you care?"

"Of course I care!" she replied, tears pricking her eyes. "I never stopped caring!"

"Well you didn't seem to care when you broke up with me," he shouted, "You know what? Forget it. I have to go." He stood up and started to walk out.

"Percy, I am so sorry for your loss..." He stopped, dead in his tracks, before stomping back the booth and sitting down.

"My loss!? If you're talking about yourself, then you had better reconsider... I am happily engaged!" Annabeth just stared after him as he walked out of Bernardo's. Percy angerly searched his contacts, looking for Silena's phone number.

"Silena!"

"Oh, hi Percy! How are you?" She asked, pleasantly.

"How could you!?" he shouted.

"Percy, I'm sorry! I just thought that since you guys used to be best friends, she should be at least a little involved with your wedding! Afterall, it was supposed to be her wedding too... You don't need to be a couple, but you guys do need to be friends!"

"Silena... This is not your problem! I don't think you understand! This isn't high school anymore! You can't just put us together and expect us to kiss and make up!"

"Percy, I know you guys are not together, but that doesn't change the fact that you need each other." Percy sighed.

"Fine, I'll admit that I've missed Annabeth and I'm glad I saw her. There, are you happy? "

"Not particuarly," she chirped. "Oh and Percy?" Her voice hit a softer, more comforting note.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"If this about Annabeth, I swear... I thought we were done talking about this subject!" The phone line went dead. Percy looked over his shoulder, seeing Annabeth still in the booth that he left her in. Not being able to stand it any longer, he reluctantly trudged back into the café and sat down across from the blonde.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Annabeth. "I should leave…"

"Wait," Percy called, grabbing her wrist. "Let's, you know… talk…"

"Talk about what?"

"Anything! So how's your life been for the last… four months," Percy tried.

"Well… I was fired from the architectural firm that I was working for. I moved into an apartment with Silena and Thalia and got a job as a wedding planner. When Thalia got an offer to be a realator, she couldn't resist," at this Percy chuckled. "So she gave me all her customers, and here I am," finished Annabeth. "What about you?"

"Well, I got my dream job. Head of Recruitment for the Yankees.

"Percy… that's great!"

"And I quit."

"Why? You loved that job!"

"The team is essatianlly falling apart. A-Rod was busted and the team is disgraced."

"That team needs you more then ever."

"I just needed to take some time off… Spend time with Rachel."

"Congratulations," said Annabeth, genuially. But it was her eyes that betrayed her. Even after all this time Percy could read her grey eyes like a book. He chose not to comment.

"I'm also going to be Dad," Percy said.

"You'll be a wonderful father. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a dad…"

"Annabeth… I know it's painful, it's been painful for me but why-" Percy was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Percy," said the voice on the other line.

"Nico? Hey!"

"Percy, I don't know how to tell you this but-" Nico DiAngelo was interrupted by a loud wailing in the backround. "NOOOOOOO! NO! I WANT HER BACK! WHAAAAA!"

"Who is in the backround?"

"Tyson, but that's not the point, Perc-"

"Oh! How is my little bro doing?"

"Percy... Sally died this afternoon, in the hospital." The world around him stopped moving.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support! We are now up to 6,000 views! Soooooooooooooo, we decided to write you guys another mini chapter! We will also be posting chapter 9 on Saturday! Thank you so much to all of our supporters! We will post a list on Saturday. We are not doing it today, because Katherine is at school, and she took the list with her. Thank you all so much! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hi guys! Kathrine here with the disclaimer and Author's Note :) You all know the drill... None these lovely people belong to me :( they belong to Rick Riorden. Only the idea and plot belong to Kathleen and I. Enjoy! :)**

RECAP: "Percy... Sally died this afternoon, in the hospital." The world around him stopped moving.

* * *

"She what?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"She died today."

"But-"

"I'm so sorry, Perc," Nico remarked, sadly.

"How?"

"There was a drunk driving accident, some stupid under age drunk driver crashed into her Prius." There was a silence on the line as Nico waited for Percy to reply.

"What street?"

"Water lily Ln." Percy let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Percy? Percy are you there? Tyson and I will come pick you up."

"Nico, you just passed your driving test after four years. I can drive myself." He hung up and looked at Annabeth.

"Percy? She asked tentivly. He stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering.

"She died on Water Lily Lane," Percy told her before slamming money on the table and walking out.

"Percy," she called, running after him. "Percy!" She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.

"What," he asked, his eyes dead. She looked at him dead in the eye for the first time in months.

"It will get better," she promised before pulling him into a hug.

"When?" He cried, collapsing onto her shoulder.

"When it gets better."

"Annabeth, why did you leave me?" She hesitated a moment, as if carefully planning out her answer.

"This isn't the time. You don't need to know right now."

"When will it be time?"

"When it's time, but today is not the day." The looked into each others eyes, everything they had, every moment they had ever shared, rushing back to them.

HONK! HONK!

"PERCE! GET IN THE CAR! I NEED TO GIVE YOU LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! I NEED TO FEEL YOU BRO!" Percy stared at Nico in horror, before walking over to the car.

"Shut up." Percy looked in the back of the car and saw Tyson in the back seat, sobbing. He hesitated before sliding in the back with him.

"Hey." Percy stared at his brother. Tyson didnt look up, just continued staring at the floor, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Ty-" Percy stopped, knowing that nothing he said was going to get through his brother's head. So instaed Percy just put his arm around his brother and held him the way his father would have.

"Tyson, she died on Water Lily Lane." He waited for a reaction from his brother, sensing the reaction wouldnt come, he continued. "She wouldn't have wanted it any other way-" Percy paused a moment, looking at his phone, seeing the incoming email from the police department. "Look at me, Tyson." The poor guy looked up.

"Do you know what her last words were?" There was a moment of silence.

"I love you." Percy waited anxiously for Tyson's reaction.

"Really?" Tyson murmured.

"That's what she said- she left me a voicemail. I was at work, so I didn't answer." More silence.

"How do you do it?" Percy, taken by surprise, hesitated before finally understanding what his brother had meant. "How do you keep your emotions in tack?"

"I dont know." The two sat quietly in the car, as Nico sped along the highway.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Nico hesitated. "Nico? Where are we going?" Percy demanded of his cousin.

"Im taking you, and T-Y-S-O-N to the T-H-E-R-I-P-I-S-T."

"Why are you spelling it out?"

"I don't want T-Y-S-O-N to understand me..."

"I don't need to go there!" Percy argued.

"Percy, I have been studying phycology for like 2 years, I think I know what I'm talking about!"

"Then you should know that every person grieves diffrently and by trying to force a way of handling the situation upon them, it will not work!" Nico glared back at Percy for a split second before looking back at the road.

"When did you go to collage and get your bachelors degree in phycology?" Nico asked Percy, saracsam dripping from his voice.

"Stop the car Nico."

"No!"

"Now."

"Percy!"

"Either you stop the car, or I will crawl up there myself and do it for you." Percy told his cousin, the tone of his voice still not changing.

"I can't just stop the-" Percy unbuckled his seat belt and climbed his way up the seats, and pulled the car's emergency breaks.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Nico shouted as Percy pulled Nico out of the car by his ear. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" Nico growled, when Percy finally let go of him.

"Nico, listen to me. I know that you are trying to help us, but the truth is, you just don't know how. But you will eventually, we all know that, but that time just isn't right now."

"I need you to understand that I'm not that stupid little kid you met when you were 14, I have grown up. Im getting a degree in phycology, I have a job at a practice-"

"I know that, but- urghhhh!" Percy ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I trust you, but I also trust you to understand that I know how I need to deal with these problems! I just can't do it with other people's help! And when it comes to Tyson, I know that he really can't take care of himself, I know that in your eyes, he is still a disabled, and he needs help sorting out his feelings. I can understand that. But what you just can't seem to grasp is that you can't just send us to a phycologist! We need time, we need time in order to figure all of this out." Nico just stared at Percy.

"I just wanted to help..." He told his cousin in a small voice.

"I know, and I appreciate that, but- Nico? Did I ever tell you what happened when my Dad died? I was 9, I was too young to know, so I didn't find out why he died until I was about 21. I had never expirenced death, I didn't know how to deal with it, and I never grieved."

"Im lost."

"Of course you are Nico. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when my dad died I didn't do the right things to help myself. I kind of just ignored it. Then, when I was 21 I found out that he died in a boating accident. He was showing Tyson and I how to canoe... it just so happened, that he and my mom had gotten in a fight earlier that day and my dad wasn't thinking straight, he canoed right into the path of a big boat and was killed. Luckily, I had wanted to go swimming while we were canoeing, so I took Tyson with me, and left my dad in the boat." Nico stood wide eyed, having never heard the story before.

"When I did find out, I started drinking. I don't know why I did it so heavily, maybe so that I could feel closer to my Dad, maybe I was just depressed and confused and wanted to forget. But I was very lucky, Annabeth forced me to stop drinking, right after that I was accepted into the Marines and was deployed a month later. I saw a lot of people die, sometimes it was people I knew, sometimes not. It helped me understand how I deal with things, and how to help others. Nico, it takes time, I know you want to help, and the best way to do that is to let us move on in our own time, and go to a theripist if and when we feel ready to go." Nico stared up at his older cousin.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I know that you think you know how to deal with it, but I know how to deal with it from a personal and professtional view now. I need you to see me like that now."

"Nico, did you hear what I just said!? I do not need 'personal and professional' help! I have it all under control."

"Percy, it's ok to feel these emotions, it's a ok for you as a man to feel vulnerable-"

"Well that's one word for it... Right now, we need to take care of Tyson. Please just take us home." Nico nodded and slid into the back, meanwhile Percy took his place in the driver's seat and went home.

A/N: Did you all like it? This was more of a filler chap... Well Kathleen and I are starting school on Monday, so that means that we will not be able to writ. Very long chapters until we get adjusted to our new schedules. But don't worry, other chapters will let longer again! So here is our list of supporters thank iI all sonics guys! R&R!

kit catt luvs Percy j

missmetaldetector

TheDaughterOfPoseidon

MegJackson

erinthebookworm

TheLostDaughter

2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion

.73

ArtemisApollo97

tigerluckybiggy

Penelope Lane Jr

annbutt99

Fiona

PJO Luvr

0mgjenny

Guest

Athena's gray owl

PJACPMKE4EVER

Bambino01

Pmarvin

Annabeth Chase1219101

What' supbuddy

B-ballismylife14

Littlemixlover17

Runner of Sorts

maddie4836

Daughterofwisdomandwater

MarMar5678

Redisawesome

Percybeth love

Pizzabreadsticksandmms

ChildOfWisdom

pineconeface666

hope21009

Oruno

1030

VestalViginsOfRome

WoahItsYou

ericavaldez889

Kayla-NCIS-Gomez

Jedi1

FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois

LOLbooks

Perfectlyhappy

Booknerd4622

Guest

None of yo beez

Samantha :)

Dr472

DaughterOfPercabeth

panda-l0ver728

Guest

rockydd47

HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES

Emily (Guest)

missmagpie

Fictionlover1996

DestinyKeyblader28

Bobz1212

WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain

Lolcats

babyyta

slenderniece

pure-black-wings

Mialovesyou

MYVERYWILDIMAGINATION

3 this: u made my day :)

MyLifeofWriting

ilikechocolate7100

Imtryingtofitin

BatFink

thorn garmadon

HiddenBlade

Astia2

Percabeth1212

Death is my daddy

Booklover424

lynn112

Person145


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Hi guys it's me Kathrine :) So this is the first chap I'be done completely on my own and I had so much fun! So I really hope you all like it... Warning: This is the saddest chapter so far, in my opinion. I actually looked up the rites of a funeral :) I have included some songs (Amazing Grace, the last 2 verses from You'll Be In My Heart (the song from Tarzan) and some Bible passages. Ok on to the disclaimer, all these characters belong to Mr. Rick Riorden, not me, not Kathleen. I really hope you all like this chap, please let me know what you think :) you guys rock!**

Chap 10

Percy stood in the front row, a solitaire tear running down his cheek as his mother's coffin was brought into the church.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now I'm found.

'Was blind, but now I see.

'Was grace that taught my heart to fear

And grace my fears relieved.

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed.

When we've been there ten thousand years

Bright shining as the sun,

We've no less days to sing God's praise

Then when we first begun.

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now I'm found.

Was blind, but now I see."

Pastor Chiron took his place on the altar.

"The grace and peace of God, the Father and the Lord Jesus Christ be with you now," he spoke in a clear voice, despite the tears in his eyes. He was one of Sally's many friends, as was everyone in the church. Out of the corner of his tear glazed eyes, Percy could make out a head of blonde, curly hair making its way along the side aisle. There was no redhead in sight. She sat down next to him. He noticed that her startling grey eyes were filled with unshed tears. She wore a simple, strapless black, dress that come up about an inch above her knees, a cluster of diamonds accented the bust of the dress. He gently laced their fingers together and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"And also with you," replied the mourning congressasion.

"Please sit for the liturgy of the word," Pastor Chiron announced. Annabeth gave Percy's hand a reassuring squeeze as he stood up and walked up the tile stairs to the podium.

"A reading from the book of Ecclesiastes, chapter three, verses one through eleven," he read. "For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven; a time to be born and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to seek, a time to lose' a time to keep and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew, a time to keep silent, and a time to speak; a time to love," he looked at Annabeth before turning his attention to the reading. "and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace. What gain has the worker from his toil? I have seen the business that God has given to the sons of men to be busy with. He has made everything beautiful in its time; also he put eternity into men's mind, yet so that he cannot find out what God has done from beginning to end. This is the word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," the church responded. Percy waited for Annabeth to exit the pue before sitting back down. Her black velvet heels clicked against the altar as she reached the podium.

She began to sing in a soft, sweet, lyrical voice,"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want/ He makes me lie down in green pastures: he leads me beside the still waters/ He restores my soul: he leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake/ Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for you are with me; your rod and staff comfort me/ You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies: you anoint my head with oil; my cup runs over/ Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever." She walked back to where Percy was sitting, silent tears streaming down her face. When she reached him he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she sobbed into his chest.

Nico, dressed in black, which wasn't uncommon for him, began to read. "Peter proceeded to address the people in these words: 'In truth, I see that God shows no partiality. Rather, in every nation whoever fears him and acts uprightly is acceptable to him. You know the word that he sent to the Israelites as he proclaimed peace through Jesus Christ, who is Lord of all, what has happened all over Judea, beginning in Galilee after the baptism that John preached, how God anointed Jesus of Nazareth with the holy Spirit and power. He went about doing good and healing all those oppressed by the devil, for God was with him. We are witnesses of all that he did both in the country of the Jews and in Jerusalem. They put him to death by hanging him on a tree. This man God raised on the third day and granted that he be visible, not all the people, but to us, the witnesses chosen by God in Advance, who ate and drank with him after he rose from the dead. He commissioned us to preach to the people and testify that he is the one appointed by God as judge of the living and the dead. He commissioned us to preach to the people and testify that he is the one appointed by God as judge of the living and the dead. To him all the prophets bear witness, that everyone who believes in him will receive forgiveness of sins through his name.'"

Chiron sighed before opening his bible and began to read a passage which Sally had chosen. "When the Sabbath was over, Mary Magdalene, Mary the mother of James, and Salome bought spices so that they might go to anoint Jesus' body. Very early on the first day of the week, just after sunrise, they were on their way to the tomb and they asked each other, "Who will roll the stone away from the entrance of the tomb?" But when they looked up, they saw that the stone, which was very large, had been rolled away. As they entered the tomb, they saw a young man dressed in a white robe sitting on the right side, and they were alarmed. "Don't be alarmed," he said. "You are looking for Jesus the Nazarene, who was crucified. He has risen! He is not here. See the place where they laid him." He addressed all who were in the church to celebrate the passing of Sally Jackson.

"Sally Jackson was a very good friend of mine," he acknowledged. "I went to high school with her and taught her wonderful sons, Percy and Tyson… I used to work with her late husband and currently teach at the same school as Mr. Blofis. She was a wonderful woman… Kind, smart, fun, loving… She will be missed here. But while her remains stay buried in the ground, her soul has moved on to a better, happier place. A place filled with love, joy and hope. No clouds of darkness and despair… Sally will never truly leave us… She will always be with us, in our hearts."

That was Thalia's cue to start singing…

"When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always."

Everyone looked at Sally's niece. "What," she asked, offended. "I can sing!" She walked down and sat next to Nico.

"It almost sounded a little too good," replied her cousin, in a whisper.

"I have my ways," she stated. Nico got the feeling the conversation was over. Paul Blofis, dressed in all black, walked slowly to the podium.

"Sally was a great woman, a fantastic mother, a caring friend and a loving wife. In my eyes, it's not fair her time on earth was cut short… She still had so much to live for… Her son getting married, her other son graduating collage, grandchildren… But I tell myself everything happens for a reason… The only thing we can do is keep memories of her alive. We should not mourn her, she wouldn't want everyone mourning her. No, we will celebrate. Celebrate, the passing of her into a new a life and one day, we will all join her." He went back to his seat and sat, his head buried in his hands, supported by his arms. Tyson approached the podium, clearing his throat nervously.

"I miss her, gods do I miss my mommy… She won't be there to see me graduate, follow in Daddy's footsteps and become a general in the United States Army. But I will always remember her. Everything I do, will be, and is, for her," he tried to continue but couldn't, it was too painful.

Percy's breath came in short puffs. "Annanbeth," he whispered, despertaly. "Come up with me?" She nodded, taking his arm and they walked to the microphone.

"My mother was the best person on earth… I remember when I was sad, she gave me blue candy and blue waffles. See my mom's like that… She believes anything is possible… She believed I could graduate, and chase my dreams. She believes that waffles can be blue. She always helped me with homework and just stuff in general. No matter how angry she was, my mom never yelled at me. These past few years have been hard for me… Starting with my dad's death. She was heartbroken and so was I. I started to make some not good descions… turning to achohol to solve my problems. A couple of months ago I was also in a rough spot…" Annabeth looked away, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "All my mom ever wanted was too see me walk down the aisle with someone I truly cared for. Someone I loved. All this made me realize… I don't love Rachel… I care for her, yes. She helped me in a tough time… But how can I marry someone when the woman I have always loved and still love has been right in front of me the whole time? How could I have been so blind," he finished in a hoarse whisper. The crowd assumed he was talking figuratively, but Annabeth knew better, she had always been right in front of Percy. She raised her head and gave Percy a peck on the cheek and together they sat down.

Chiron said the final blessing before inviting everyone to the burial ceremony and dinner at the Ritz Carlton. Everyone slowly left the church, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in the church with Sally. Percy wanted to say goodbye, on last time.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? (Constuctive critism is appricated and flames will be deleted and used to roast marshmellows (thx Sam) If you have nothing nice to say; dont say anything at all :) I actually cried in this chap... So Kathleen and I have been SO busy with... School :( she has had so much homework and color guard has been so demanding... Actually today she's in a parade (good luck sis!) I had a relitively easy 1st week and love my teachers so I volunteered to do this chap :) Swimming starts this Wed so I wanted to get this out of the way. I will not be posting a list of supporters this week due to the fact we didn't get a lot of new users; but thank you to those who did :) thanks so much for reading and reviews are greatly appricated :)**

**PS- Any Lord of the Ring fans out there? I'm going to try to post a story titled The Fellowship of the Ring: A Lover's Journey :) Please let me know if u r interested**

**~Kathrine**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Hey its Katherine with the Disclaimer :) So I wrote the beginning and the end of this lovely chapter... Kathleen took over the middle. All these characters (except for a certain OC) belong to Mr. Rick Riorden, not me, not Kathleen :) we only own the plot... Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Percy... I'll wait for you outside," Annabeth said, gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded in gratitude, his eyes never leaving the glass coffin. As soon as the heavy, wooden door shut behind Annabeth, Percy took his mother's cold hand and began talking.

"Mom... You were right," he sobbed. "I've loved Annabeth this whole time... I should have held onto her, never letting go. Rachel didn't even bother to come. She doesn't care enough about me to come to my own mom's funeral, her future mother-in-law. And yet... Annabeth was here. I love her, Mom. I can't live without her... She makes MY world brighter, happier. She's everything I've ever wanted. She's intelligent, sweet, kind, caring and beautiful... On the inside and out, just like you," Percy got choked up, his voice constricting with emotion.

"I've loved her all this time... I just didn't want to admit it to myself... I felt indebted to Rachel... Mom, I know that you want me to be with her because she is pregnant with my child, but I just don't think I could live with myself, if I did that. She's not the kind of woman I could see myself starting a future with, a family... She's vain and selfish, mean and a complete fake. I know she doesn't love me. She's a gold digger and disrespect's my friends... She's a hardcore partier and to be quite honest I'm done with her... I'm sorry Mom, I know that you wanted me to marry her but my heart belongs to another. I wish you could be here to see me happy, truly happy, being with Annabeth. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend... I love you, Mom. I will never, ever forget you... Be at peace, knowing I am happy."

Percy leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead, kissing her goodbye. He walked out of the church, the sunlight hitting him, making him squint. He saw Annabeth, sitting on the steps, looking out at the setting sun. He cast one last look at the church before walking towards her. He could feel the tension leaving his shoulders as he took her hand and led her to the car, on their way to the cemetery. Annabeth remained silent the entire car ride. To some extent he was thankful for that, but in the silence, all he had to do was think about everything, whether it be about his Mom, Tyson, or what had happened between him and Annabeth. It gave him more time to feel bad about what he was about to do to Rachel. He was about to leave Rachel, exactly what his Father had done to him and his mother.

"Percy? I know what you're thinking about." Annabeth said, not bothering to look at him.

"And what is that?"

"I know you're going to break up with Rachel." His expression shifted from shock, to sadness. "Well its obvious isn't it? I mean you guys can never seem to get along when talking about the wedding, and she didn't come to her fiancée's mother's funeral. I would break up with her too."

"I can't just break up with her, I mean it's not just Rachel and I being affected, whatever we decide, will affect our child." Annabeth nodded.

"I know... I can relate. Parents will do whatever it takes to make sure their kid is happy." Percy stared at her, confused. "Lets face it you are going to be there for your kid, married or not. Because no matter what you might think, I know you are not your Dad." Awkward silence.

"My mom really wanted me to be with Rachel."

"No, your Mom didn't want you to leave that baby-"

"But not marrying her would be leaving that baby!" Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm right your wrong, end of story. It's been 15 years, get used to it." Percy almost chuckled, but then he looked up and saw the cemetery. Chiron stood in front of the coffin, a small group of family, friends and mourners gathered around him.

"Seek not death in the error of your life, neither procure ye destruction by the works of your hands. For God made not death, neither hath He pleasure in the destruction of the living. For He created all things that they might be: and he made the nations of the earth for health: and there is no poison of destruction in them, nor kingdom of hell upon the earth." Paul stepped forward, a white box in hands and handed it to Chiron.

"Sally cared a lot about you... All of you. But we need to let her go..." He opened the box and a white dove flew out, flying east torwards the setting sun, Percy heard the delighted gasp of a child and was confused. He hadn't seen any children in the church... "This dove represents a message of hope and rememberance. The releasing of doves is a beautiful way of expressing a final goodbye. Letting a single White Dove fly from your hands is symbolic of letting go of the loved one's spirit to let it fly freely up to the heavens. Seeing the Spirit Dove unite with a flock of White Doves circling overhead offers a feeling of peace and calmness, bringing everyone closer..."

Chiron hobbled to where Sally rested and sprinkled holy water and incense over her cold body and began to pray, "O God, by Your mercy, rest is given to the souls of the faithful, be please to bless this grave. Appoint Your holy angels to guard it and set free from all the chains of sin and the soul of her whose body is buried here, so that with all Thy saints she may rejoice in Thee for ever. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Chiron began to sing in his scratchy voice and soon had the whole crowd singing along.

"Eternal rest grant unto her, O Lord. And let perpetual light shine upon her. May she rest in peace. May her soul, and the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God rest in peace. Amen."

Chiron then proceeded to invite all who were gathered at the cementary to dinner at the Ritz to celebrate the passing of Sally Jackson.

"Annabeth," Percy called. She turned around, and Percy saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes holding her hand. "Who's this?"

"Uh... This is-"

"My name is Hermione. I'm four," she said confidently.

"She's my uh- niece," said Annabeth, not meeting Percy's eyes. Thalia came hurrying over and picked the little girl up, spinning her around.

"Auntie Thalia," squealed the little girl, excitedly. While the young girl excitedly jabbered to her "Aunt," Percy lightly touched Annabeth's elbow.

"Do you want me to drive you to the Ritz," he asked.

"Oh, no Percy, I couldn't-"

"Please? I want you to," he persisted.

"Well..."

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll take Hermione," offered Thalia.

"Thank you so much Thalia-" Annabeth was cut off as Percy dragged her off to his Mercedes. "... Hermione! See you later!

* * *

"Percy-"

"No, its ok, I'll see you inside, Annabeth. I'll be right there." Percy got out of the car and started walking towards the cemetery, to watch his Mom get laid to rest. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Annabeth and Thalia exchange something. The walk to his mother's grave, was a long one. His friends and family all came over and told him how sorry they were, and what a great person she was.

"Doesn't help does it?" a voice from behind him said.

"No, not really." Percy turned around to see Nico and Tyson walking up to him. "Hey Nico? Do you think I could have some time alone with Tyson?" Nico nodded his head and went over to the crowd of people gathering at the grave stone.

"Tyson," began Percy, walking torwards the Ritz. "I'm warning you, a lot of people here are going to know Mom, and I want you to know that they all loved her, they are all here to celebrate her going to meet God, so don't be scared okay? They are all going to be talking about her, and if it becomes to much for you, I want you to just nod, say thank-you, and come find me or Nico ok?" Tyson nodded. Percy pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Don't you want to eat at the best food in the best hotel in all of New York."

"Yeah."

"Well thats what we are going to do!" Tyson's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Percy hesitated.

"Yeah really!"

"Wow cool!" Percy chuckled at his brothers enthusiasm.

"Ok lets go then!"

"Ok!" Tyson skipped off to the entrance of the hotel, where everyone had gathered. Percy followed behind slowly. When he got there, everyone just looked at him with pity etched onto their faces. He looked behind him and saw Annabeth in the back, obviously trying to hide something. He walked through the revolving doors and into the reception hall, dreading the dinner already.

**A/N: Hi guys! It's Kathrine, I hope you liked this chap! So we met a new character in this chap... Hermione. She is an O/C and yes we will learn more about her I promise :) I'm sorry that this chap is a little late (technically its Sunday) swimming just started and I'm currently on vacation. But I've managed :) Please R&R and no flames!**

**PS- Lord of the Rings fans: I (Katherine) have posted a new story called Because I Love You :) please check it out. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's me, Kathrine with the disclaimer :) Mr. Rick Riorden owns all characters and character names. Kathleen and I only claim ownership to the plot and Hermione :) So here is Chap 12 I hope you enjoy! We are so sorry for posting late... Like really late! Anyway I write the middle of this chap and Kathleen took the beginning and end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

As he walked in, everyone stared at him. It was exactly what he had warned Tyson about, and yet it seemed to affect him more then his younger brother. He couldn't stand to see all those people look at him, unsure of what to say.

"I remember babysitting your mom when she was younger," said a friendly, grey-haired lady. "She had always wanted to write her own cook book..." The lady dug through her blue tote bag and pulled out a thick book handing it to him.

"She only had one copy made... maybe your wife can learn a little something from your Mom."

"Thank you so much," Percy replied, doubting Rachel would ever open the book, much less cook. He was unsure that the lady heard him, as his voice was muffled by her bear hug. For such a small, old woman, she had a lot of strength. He continued walking, trying to avoid eye contact with Paul.

"Percy, " Percy turned around to face the voice.

"Hey Paul..."

"I just want you to know how proud Sally and I are of you. In this difficult time it has been great to see you really help Tyson out." Percy nodded, hoping if he didn't respond, maybe his stepdad would just walk away. No such luck.

"Look, Paul. I understand you're sorry... I really do. But... it would have been nice if you could have helped me out.

"Percy- I had no choice..."

"There's always a choice," Percy responded.

"I had just lost my job-"

"Yeah," shouted Percy, loosing control. "I had just lost my dad! I was a young, stupid teenager and I was drunk, half the time! Then you just throw my baby brother at me saying, "Here! Take your brother, I can't support him! He's too damn needy! Besides he's not even my son..."

"Be mature for once in your life-" Percy lost it. He punched Paul right in the face, breaking his nose, blood pouring everywhere. Paul lunged at Percy, knocking him into a table and punching him in the stomach.

Before Percy could punch him again, Annabeth pulled the men apart and grabbed Percy's hand, leading him to the bathroom.

"You idiot," she yelled, gently dabbing a cut on his cheek with a wash cloth. "You could have been seriously injured yourself... or him! He could press charges-"

"He deserves it," Percy replied, through gritted teeth.

"He's your father," sighed Annabeth.

"As far as I'm concerned my father's dead..."

"He's all you have left..."

"No," whispered Percy, leaning in. "I still have you." Annabeth's breath caught as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his. She gently laid her hands against his well-toned chest, as he ran his hands through her blonde tresses. Before she could move away from him, he'd grabbed her waist and propelled her backwards until her shoulder blades came in contact with the tile wall. He kissed her hard enough that her head should have hit the tile, had his hand not been there to cushion the blow. They hastily broke apart as they heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

Nico stood there, a mixture of shock, horror and disgust written on his face. His eyes widened as he took in Annabeth's untidy hair and Percy's untucked and ruffled shirt. He cleared his throat, mumbling, "Well, it's good to see you two turtle doves back together..." He was out the door faster then Percy could explain, not that there was much to explain.

Annabeth buried her head in Percy's chest, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

"Oh my God... Your cousin just caught us making out in the bathroom... The men's bathroom, what will peo-" Her reply was muffled as Percy once again gave her a searing kiss. "... Think!? Gossip and Auntie Muriel is here, you know she loves her gossip-"

"I'm trying to kiss you... Why are you still trying to finish your sentence?"

"... And oh my God... Your engaged! Percy," she gasped when he began to place featherlight kisses on her neck.

"As far as I'm concerned... Rachel and I's... Marriage... Is null and void," he replied through kisses.

"What?" She looked at him, her grey eyes wide.

"I'm leaving her..."

"Why," asked Annabeth.

"Come on Annabeth, I know these feelings are not one-sided... I want to give us a try..."

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, I can't live without you, I know that now... I need you."

"Percy, it's more complicated then that..."

"Then explain it to me," he demanded, his sea green eyes boring into her grey ones. They heard the person coming to the bathroom before the door swung open. And both of them had a pretty good idea who was coming.

"Mia! All you have to do is sing, 'IIII- really draw out those i's- WILL ALWAYS- emphise on the ways in always- LOVE YOUUU! Make the ending nice and long!" Thalia yelled as she followed the child into the bathroom. An expression of horror overtook her facebas she looked up and took in the scene before her, attempting to cover innocent little Mia's eyes-

"Mommy!" Mia yelled as she jumped into Annabeth's arms. Annabeth went from embarassed to frantic.

"Mommy?" Percy asked, his eyes swirling with anger.

"Percy-" She started.

"No, its ok. I get it now. You don't want to be with me because you're with another guy. I just wish you would have told me that from the start." He stormed out of the bathroom. When he got into his car he didn't even bother turning on his phone.

"Open up." He looked up expecting to see Annabeth, ready with an apology... but instead saw Thalia tapping on his window. He unlocked the door and let her into the Mercedes.

"If your going to try and get me to talk to Annabeth, its not going to work."

"Actually I just wanted a ride home, but thanks for bringing it up for me!" She closed her door and turned on the radio.

"No." He turned the radio off.

"Good! We can get right to it then. You don't know everything.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that-!?"

"Percy, I don't know why you have to get all worked up before you even know what is going on." She paused. "Why do you always do that? Why do you always run away?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted, surprised at how serious she was.

"Wanna know why you say you don't know?"

"Why is that, Thalia?" He was beginning to get irritaed with her again.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child, Percy. I am tired of people writing me off as an idiot."

"Maybe it's because you act like a kid."

"You and I are exactly the same. I run away from my problems by acting like a child. You run away from your problems by not listening to anything, because in your mind you are so convinced you're right all the time, you won't ever have problems to deal with." She answered heatedly.

"So who are you to be blaming me for anything?"

"I'm trying to help you. I found love once, and I let it go because I was afraid, because I ran from it... Don't make the same mistake. There is a reason that we have memories... although they can be painful, you can't try to forget your past, or avoid creating it, then your furture will become everything you did in the past. You can never escape what you have coming for you! Call it what you want. Fate, destiny, God...? Percy, love isn't the easiest thing in the world! It takes work, patience and commitment... but when you find someone you love, preferably a pretty, smart, grey-eyed blondie, never let her go." Her passionate speech was interrupted by Percy's phone.

"Whatever." He looekd at his phone and saw the number belonged to Rachel. Sighing, he answered. "What do you want," he snapped. The voice on the other line was defiantly not Rachel's...

**Hey guys, Kathleen here! We are SO sorry we haven't posted for a few weeks... My Color-guard schedule has been crazy! I have had no time to write. We are so sorry to announce but we might not be posting EVERY week. Not to fear! The season only has a few weeks left and then I will go back to having way too much free time:) But thats good for you! Thanks for sticking with us guys, we really appricate everyone's support!**

** IMPORTANT: the new upload day has been moved to Monday's but dont expect another chap 2 days from now :) Please R/R! But no flames (they will be used to roast marshmallows)**


	14. Chapter 13 Preview

Chapter 13 Preveiw:

"Percy?"

"Who is this?"

"Percy, its Luke, something happened to Rachel!" Luke sounded anxious.

"What happened? Did she get drunk again? Or go into labor?"

"About that..." Luke started.

"What?"

"Later, but she got in a car crash." Percy blinked a few times, trying to understand what was happening.

"What do you mean she got in a car crash?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"She was texting while driving."

"I'm on my way there now!" Percy said into the phone, before hanging up. " Thalia, get out of my car now."

**Hey guys! It's Kathleen again!Katherine's sick :(. Anyway! We felt bad because we have not been very good about posting lately, so we decided to help cure your cliffhanger sickness, by telling you guys what happened! Hope you guys liked enough! Sorry it is so short, but we don't have a whole bunch of time, I'm doing this ten minutes before I'm leaving for practice. We will continue with the story, don't worry! We will be back when we can thank you all for being so supportive! **


End file.
